corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sammm鯊
Welcome Greetings, Xxsammmsammmxx! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MarvelRiddle page. I hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to stay. Before editing, be sure to read the wiki's policies. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~) to automatically produce your name and the current date. Be sure to verify your e-mail address in . If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page. Again, welcome! MarvelRiddle (talk) 03:21, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi there! Thank you for your messages, and apologies for not getting back to you sooner. This wiki (and I) haven't been active in a very very long time, so really you can do whatever you wish in regards to polls or setting up links to actors on your wiki or anything. As for the whole affliates thing, I honestly have no idea how that works, but I certainly don't mind doing so. Also, thank you for your heads up about the navigation bar. I have changed it. Again, thanks! MarvelRiddle (talk) 14:57, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again! Regarding the importing/exporting of the pages you have mentioned, I really don't mind, but frankly, if there's an issue with existing pages, I have no problem with you copying/pasting. I have written, or at least contributed to, all the character pages on this wiki. The three pages you've asked about are in fact written by me, which is largely why they're incomplete. As for the images, I can definitely see where . If you're really invested about them, it'd be great if you could tell me which ones you'd like me to unlock. And I'm sorry, but for the logo, I do prefer our current one (not that your concerns about the resolution or the sizing is unfounded). I won't stop you from putting whichever version you prefer on your own wiki though. Thanks for everything you've done for the wiki though! :MarvelRiddle (talk) 09:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Interlanguage linking Hi there, thank you for your work. :) The InterLanguageLinks are a good idea and I'll talk to German staff. The Reckless-Wikia is one of my secondary projects. However, I want to improve it in the future, i.e. making templates, choosing a slightly different name (Reckless-Wikia instead of Reckless Wiki) and a better logo. Maybe you like to create a logo for the new name after the name change, too? :) I'll keep you up to date. Regards, AmonFatalis (wall • ) 10:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I gave up the name change for the wikia.^^ You've convinced me. Moreover, "Reckless-Wikia" would be a longer name and I've made up my mind that a longer name isn't better. :P Next topic, the wiki-wordmark: In German "wiki" doesn't have a gender, so it would be "Das Reckless Wiki" instead of "Der". The rest is really great and I'd like to use it. :) Btw, the InterLanguageLinks are already made. It's good to be an admin in the German Community Wiki. ;) (de:) Best regards, AmonFatalis (wall • ) 19:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::The wikia ist still in a looong beta phase. After I created it I've done some edits but that was 2012. I had other projects and the Reckless Wiki has been in cryostasis so far. Nevertheless Fallen Blossom, the first author, made her way into the wiki and motivated me to reactivate the wiki after more than two years!^^ However, I'am far away from the final preparation steps. The templates and MediaWiki messages are still in beta status or even not imported from my other wikias. But Blossom is creating pages over and over, so it seems like I'll have to edit the navi much sooner than I expected. :) "Der, die, das" is a torture for foreigners ... for example it's "die Zahlen" (the numbers) but "das Wiki der Zahlen" (the wiki of the numbers)^^ -- AmonFatalis (wall • ) 20:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Haha, I didn't get the hint with the cutouts. :D Sorry.^^ -- AmonFatalis (wall • ) 22:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: A few helps needed Hi Sammm :) I've fixed the footer image and added the footer to the main page. The new ILLs are added as well. @w:Thread%3A900427: At the moment, that user isn't very active. But she has edits in english wikias so I assume that she can understand you.:) -- AmonFatalis 14:45, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again! I've checked the footer. Thank you for updating it.^^ @w:c:lieblingsbuecher: That wikia was created when the wikia-like hubs didn't exist. Maybe the admins didn't like the idea of their wikia being converted into a hub under the direct administration of wikia staff. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ At the moment none of the German hubs is used as a real wiki (with a community) and I haven't heard of different plans. :) -- AmonFatalis 22:06, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::@Helper rights: They include the important admin and some staff rights. Some helpers have additional rights that grant them access to the WikiFactory where they can modify things like the URL. @duplicate wikis: I'm not a big fan of duplicates. I don't have those rights to merge the wikias but I will contact the German Community Manager and talk with her about that situation. :) PS: w:de:Tintenherz‎ & w:de:Caster Chronicles -- AmonFatalis 22:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Solved http://thecasterchronicles.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AXxsammmsammmxx%2Fexperiments_2?action=purge :) -- AmonFatalis 09:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC)